dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinx
Username: Draco8967 Name: Spinx Real Name: Spinx Talon Demon Name: Unknown Age: 34 Appearance: He wares Black robes and does not show his face. He has red eyes. He has a deep voice. If his robes are removed he look like a warrior with battle scars, black hair, tan skin. Personality: Evil. Loves to watch his victims die a slow death. He is very cleaver and is skilled with spying. Weapons: Long sword infused with poison. He use dark magic, like raising the dead, poison, and bones. He also like making potions which can heal him and hurt others. Opinion of the living: Hate the living that why he used the dead to fight with. Likes: The dead Dislikes: The living Other: He's After Axle, for he was the last White Dragon that have a pure soul, for one of Spinx own creation of Immortality. (gain unlimited life span, still can be killed) Spinx Undead minion List (Full, will edit if need be, Power included, Black Scaled means Spinx have change their color of their scaled with potions and blood) Favorite list Black Scaled Dragon (Lord Eve) - A formal Lord of Shadow Wind, and a powerful mage, with a equal in psychical strength. His spells are as follow, Copycat- Ability to copy any magic seen with a bit of a strength boost on it, increasing spell power, in exchange to be unable to use his own magic to mix with it. Fire- Creates a ring of fire to a sphere of fire, Limited do to he is undead and Spinx have yet to figure out this spell fully. Water - A very common spell of magic, with a Eve twist. Eve can make it a sphere, a flowing water, and the good stuff like that. He can how ever turn the water to ice, and he use the water in the air for this spell. Spinx holds Eve Soul Sphere, and if held by another person, Necromancer or not, Eve will follow them, even if he is undead and was Spinx who revived him. Eve Soul still control his own body, somewhat, but only from the sphere. Black Scaled Dragon (Lord Tork) - Formal Lord of Shadow Wind, and a Well know Fighting Expert, with some grand spells. Thought He is still a lord, his only magic contain to keep another mage from getting the upper hand or from retreating. His spells are listed as follow, Dis-spell - This spell is for countering any spells that is a aura or enchantment, with stopping any deadly spells as well. Seal spell (Forbidden in the land of Ancient) - This spell seals the target in a contain space, making it impossible to run, teleport or fly from the seal. It is also near impossible to destroy, due to this is not any type of magic but is more of an art form instead. Chain spell - This is more of a limited spell, Though the chains are not magic, but the control of the chains are magic. So in order for this spell to work there must be some type of chains near by (With in 700 ft) in order to use this spell. The chains use by Lord Trok are fire proof and rust proof. Spinx holds Eve Soul Sphere, and if it held by another person, Necromancer or not, Trok will follow them, even if he is undead and was Spinx who revived him. Trok have no control over his body, but if his soul was removed from the Sphere, he becomes whole again. Wind Drake (Agrea) Shiny Blue drake (Tris) Tris a force to be dealt with. Thought being small and everything, She does not take things lightly, and will seek to completely destroy. She have two abilities that are very useful in any battle. They are list as follow, Magic absorb - Tris Absorb any type of magic, Changing her scales color to the color of the element and use it for the following, Fire-Increase Speed and Strength. Water-Increase Speed and Armor. Wind-Increase Armor and Strength. Lighting-Increase Speed, Armor and Strength. These do dissipate after a bit, but last forever to her enemies. Her other Ability is a wind spell of her own that Greatly increase her speed, and she does absorb as well if choices. Tris Is NOT a Undead. She is still raised like one to keep up the act, but really She just in it to get her Sister's soul from Spinx, and after a bit, Enjoy the light of Day and Even enjoy fighting for Spinx when he calls. Black Scaled Drake (Oskar) Scout list Wolves - Scout party of 10-200. Carries a paralyzing poison in their blood and sliva, this was infused by Spinx. Birds - scout party of 1-4. Snakes - Carries their own poison of death party of 40-60 Rats - Scout party of 1000+ and run loose in cities and forest. There is no telling how many he owns or where they are, but if you see a rat that a bit odd, try not killing it. They don't carry poison, but if killed, they expoled in a bit of a acid cloud. Ancient List (Only 3 Dragons/Drakes are present here, and Spinx have gave them part of their soul back so they can speak. Only pulled from his collection if emergency is need, or if he need to prove a point. Near unstoppable and are immune to magic of every kind. Are not consider Undead, or the living. Does NOT call them pets, but companions.) Ancient Red Dragon (Bracer) Bracer really is just a giant walking inferno, always scorching earth in his wake. As for what he can do, it fire and only fire, yet his control over just the element fire so unmatched some call it god like. Spells that can only be listed by witness. Fire Sphere- Much like a fire ball, except much larger and more painful and leave one nasty burn if survived from, He can also use Fireball as well. Fire Aura- This is automatically on at all times and not even a ocean can put out these devil like flames that dance across his scales, making it near impossible to not get burn with in C-C-C. Fire Bird- Cloak himself in flames and charged head first into his enemies, soon following that up with a large like fireball/ Fire sphere from him outwards. Ancient golden Wyver (Crea) Crea is almost like a god, and might as well be. People who have seen her though knows she a defensive spell caster, sitting in the back line shielding her allies from harm than legit getting into a fight herself. Spell said to know by lores and stories. Barrier- a Un-element spell that any mage can pick up and learn just by reading, but her is extremely strong that the point of breaking is having a nuke go off on top of it. Lighting Cage- Ya it exactly what you think a cage of lighting, what new there, just don't touch the edges. Passive Rain control and lighting aura- Crea controls the sky, no joke. With her ability to just turn sky into a hazard for her enemy, she can also dense the rain so much it turns in a heavy rain storm coming close to a waterfall. Roam have it she was able to drown a city in matter of hours. She also have a lighting Aura that surrounds her, allowing her to fly in the heavy rains she summons from no where. Fun Fact Crea is a mute. Ancient Drake (Bothmas) This Ancient Drake is by far the fastest and the strongest of all drakes. He have three nasty abilities to every be know on earth. They are listed as follow, Plane-blast - A blast of pure soul energy, True Magic, anything that is immune to magic, still takes damage from this, but it also increase the power of the target soul, making them more aggressive. Soul Purity- This is True Magic, and if a target that is hit by this is an aggressive soul, the target is annihilated, but if the soul is a pure soul, one with little or no angry, the magic will fully heal one and give them rapid heal. Void Claw- A claw like ability that can't be copy or learn as the creature have to be from the void. He have visit the void during his life and died there allowing him to become part of the void and learn this ability. This ability will tare the air with what looks like a claw as cut the air itself. (This replaces Ultimate Weapon Spell, To overpowered.) Spinx's Back Story: Spinx was at one point of time he was a good dark priest who used his undead powers to protect the innocent, but one day that all change and no one knows why. (Read the DvH to find out what happen.) Category:Humans Category:Villains